In recent years, more people own a plurality of information communication terminals that can execute applications, such as desktop personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as PC), notebook PC, tablet PC, PDA (personal digital assistant), mobile phone, smartphone, and the like, and use a plurality of information communication terminals differently in accordance with situations. Such information communication terminals are provided with functions to share necessary data when they are used in accordance with situations.
Data handled by smartphones often includes personal information. For example, there are many people who visit shopping sites by using browsers and input personal information such as address, credit card number, and the like. Access history and bookmark information made while a person uses a browser are privacy-related information, and thus, he or she may not want such information to be viewed by others. Thus, when data including such information is shared among information communication terminals, utmost attention need to be paid in order to prevent such information from leaking and being misused. Conceivable cases include a case where an information communication terminal not being used by its user is taken away by a third party while data is being shared, a case where information in the information communication terminal is viewed by a third party without permission, and the like.
In order to prevent above cases, a conventional technology has suggested a mobile communication terminal provided with means for performing, when the information communication terminal performs wireless communication with another information communication terminal, a predetermined security function, in accordance with a communication state of the wireless communication and the distance between the terminal itself and its communication partner terminal (for example, see Patent Literature 1).